


Feel Good

by thedisneylesbian



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, basically just pwp, kind'a cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 01:51:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2755127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedisneylesbian/pseuds/thedisneylesbian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Liam doesn't know what he did to deserve Zayn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feel Good

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic about Liam's mess ups on twitter and how Zayn is there to make him feel better. This isn't me apologizing for the boys or excusing their actions. 
> 
> This fic takes place around September of the Where We Are Tour. (If you compare certain timelines like twitter blunders with Niall and Liam being bored in hotels you'll be like THAT DOESN'T MATCH UP. I know, I know. It's fan fiction you just gotta make timelines match up when they don't sometimes, shhh..
> 
> Thank you so much to [Laura](http://archiveofourown.org/users/greenteaduck/pseuds/greenteaduck) for editing and putting up with all my emotions about One Direction!

It’s all been kind’a messy lately. Liam’s mind has been working in overdrive recently and has had the need to tweet almost every little thought that comes into his head. He’s been stuck in hotels with the guys which at first, like three years ago, was really fun. Now it’s just boring. There’s only so many times you can call room service at two am and have a laugh over it. 

Luckily Niall has been a great friend the past few nights (well, he’s always a great friend, but his companionship has meant a lot to Liam lately). He’s almost equally as bored as Liam. Together they’ve been staying up to the wee hours of the night making stupid videos together, going through their indirects on twitter and clowning around with the picture editors they downloaded for their computers.

It’s not a good thing when Liam gets bored and starts feeling the need to say things on twitter though. Niall really only tweets about golf and football while Liam has a knack for getting himself in trouble. 

He’ll tweet one thing, which he probably shouldn’t have. The fans will become angry and direct message him everything he did wrong. He always tries to calm them down and say the right things but it never seems to work. He doesn’t mean to make people angry at all, he’d actually say one of his goals in life is to make his fans and the people around him happy. He tries and tries to reply to the direct messages and defend himself. He’s just the kind of guy who starts protecting himself when he should probably just admit he’s wrong. 

Liam is sitting alone in his hotel room, curtains drawn as he feels particularly terrible for his latest twitter blunder. He sits with his knees against his chest and his eyes closed. He runs a hand through his short stylized hair. 

He fucked up, he said the wrong thing again and the fans are upset. Stupid, so, so stupid, he keeps chanting to himself in his head. Liam’s not as educated as the fans, a lot of them in college and university now and Liam isn’t aware of all the things he should know. His breathing heavily from holding back tears. He should know, he should know, he keeps thinking.

He can hear fans outside singing their new track, ‘Steal My Girl’. He’s so flattered, he helped write that song and he wishes he could go say how much it means to him to hear them singing it. He just doesn’t feel like he deserves it. The only reason they aren’t chanting ‘Shut up, Liam’ is because they don’t have access to twitter right now. 

He sniffles, his shoulders shivering from a sudden chill. He’s always felt everything more than the other boys. Zayn’s been treated like garbage which drove Liam mad, uncontrollably mad. Zayn gets upset and angry but he carries on, isolating himself with his art or books. Zayn deserves the universe, the literal universe and Liam would give everything to Zayn if he could. 

Liam had never felt so awful and small until the ‘Take Me Home Tour’ when a fan had a sign that said, ‘SHUT UP LIAM’. Liam was so hurt and confused. What had he done? Why would someone come to a One Direction concert with a sign like that? Did the fans want him out of the band? Was he annoying? Did people not like him? A million thoughts and questions went through his mind. He didn’t stop over thinking. He became quiet around everyone feeling like maybe he should just shut up. Maybe his opinion didn’t matter and no one cared. In moments like these though Zayn would look at Liam to say something but Liam wouldn’t respond. Zayn would wrap a reassuring arm around Liam’s waist bringing Liam closer to his body. 

Liam shook his head to himself letting out a shaky breath. He doesn’t deserve Zayn not after how stupid he’d been at the beginning. So, so stupid, Liam thinks to himself. Too dumb to notice Zayn pining after him. Me? Liam thinks baffled. Zayn’s eyes locked on Liam through every interview, looking at him when he sang romantic lyrics at one of their shows. All the guys seemed to do that with each other though so Liam thought nothing of it. 

Except with Zayn it was different and Liam wonders if he always had known it was different. Texting all day and into the night the first year the band got together. Zayn was always there for him and Liam was there for Zayn as well. Feeling a heat course through his body when he heard Zayn sing. Or when they were alone together in the X Factor house, Zayn’s voice thick with exhaustion as he talked to Liam while he was half asleep. 

It wasn’t until things got a bit confusing for Liam that it all started to click. There was a time years ago when Liam and Zayn were just fooling around being giddy and playing video games. Zayn had brought some of his comics over because Liam wanted to read them. They were just playing Mario Kart laughing loudly when one of them would pass the other. Liam getting frustrated when Zayn would hit his car with a green shell, ‘cause how is that even possible? 

Liam muffling laughter into Zayn’s shoulder when they finished a tournament and Zayn once again managed to be in first place. Liam swearing he’s actually really good at Mario Kart and has no clue what’s wrong with him. Blaming it on the Wii steering wheel controllers which Zayn didn’t take as an excuse, his eyes smiling fondly at Liam. They were laughing and leaning on each other, their heads close, almost touching each other. 

Liam’s mind barely registered when it happened. He knows it’s impossible but he’s pretty sure he’s the only human who genuinely stopped thinking for a few seconds. Zayn tilted his head so their foreheads touched and then he gently brought his lips to kiss Liam’s. Laughter still caught in their throats as Zayn brought his left hand up to touch Liam’s chest, right where his heart’s placed.

Zayn felt shy yet needy when kissing Liam, wanting to make sure this was all okay but clearly wanting more, a lot more. Liam can’t even remember what he was thinking at the time, ‘cause once again he’s pretty sure he wasn’t. He just remembers he didn’t feel nervous or scared, he didn’t pull back and found himself kissing Zayn back. Zayn let out a low sigh as he slid his tongue into Liam’s mouth. Liam felt heat overwhelm his body and his dick twitch with excitement. He put a hand through Zayn’s hair and wow, he never knew making out with a boy with short hair felt so good. Running his finger nails along Zayn’s scalp and the nape of his neck making Zayn shudder. 

Liam pulled back quickly, probably a bit too quickly. His face was flushed, he didn’t need to see himself he just knew. Zayn licked his lips and looked up at Liam making Liam’s heart beat even faster. Friends do this when they’re having a laugh, right? Liam laughed lightly, hoping Zayn would respond in agreement. Instead Zayn responded with the saddest eyes Liam had ever seen. Liam’s mouth went dry, about to speak up, when Zayn inhaled deeply and smiled what Liam knew was a fake smile, a smile for the press and the cameras. ‘Course, Zayn responded picking up his game controller again and concentrating on the screen. 

They eventually got together after a year or so since the kiss. They were clingy to each other before as best friends but now when they were together they were inseparable. Staying in one anothers hotel room for the entire visit or just staying in the tour bus together. Kissing each other breathless, Liam unaware of how much he wanted this, while completely aware from Zayn’s moans and wandering hands how long Zayn had wanted this. 

When they fucked at first it was slow, Zayn gasping out how much he needed to feel Liam inside him, how it’s all he ever wanted. Liam trying his best to make it gentle and passionate like he felt these moments deserved. Sometimes it was slow and romantic the both of them breathing out soft I love you’s as Liam thrust into Zayn. Other times it was fast and rough with Zayn pushed against a wall before or after a show. Zayn whimpering and shouting daddy when Liam bit his shoulder or thrust into him just right. 

Liam feels the tears start to run down his cheeks. He just lets them be and doesn’t bother getting rid of them. He’s full of self pity and feels too tired to even move his hand to wipe them away. He just feels exhausted from his mind running around in circles nitpicking at every detail he can think of. Exhausted from feeling so sad and almost worthless. He shivers again thinking of how he’s let the fans down, he fucked up and they hate him.

He has chills like someone has left the a window open or maybe he’s catching a cold. He just feels awful, he never says the right thing ever. He sniffles his nose loudly fighting to hold in a heavy sob. 

Liam barely even hears his hotel room door open, he’s so stuck inside his own thoughts. He hears soft footfalls, bare feet probably and someone quietly singing a song. He doesn’t bother to look up, he knows it’s Zayn. His voice quiet but carrying across the room as he sings a Miguel song. Liam listens to it like it’s a lullaby, comforting and feeling like home.

“Liam?” Liam hears Zayn ask. He feels the bed dip in front of him from Zayn’s weight. Zayn sits with a hand on Liam’s knee and his thumb moves back and fourth in a comforting motion. “Babe, what is it?” Zayn whispers. Liam can hear the worry in Zayn’s voice making him slowly shake his head and shrug his shoulders. 

They sit there in silence the only noise coming from Liam’s breath trying to hold in his cries and the fans outside singing, ‘One Thing’. Liam doesn’t look up at Zayn but he knows that Zayn is focused in on him. Zayn’s thumb continuing to move in a circular motion over Liam’s knee. Zayn’s a great listener, Liam knows he’s waiting for Liam to either start spilling his heart out or tell him to fuck off. Which of course Liam would never tell Zayn to fuck off, so he obviously goes for option one. 

“...I just mess up… all the time,” Liam sniffles, he can’t seem to hold in his sobs any longer. To say it outloud to Zayn makes him feel even more sad for some reason. 

“What?” Zayn asks quietly, his thumb stilling on Liam’s knee and instead he grips Liam’s knee tightly in surprise. 

“I say the wrong thing all the time and I don’t know how to stop or fix it,” Liam sniffles, hiccups starting to form in his voice. 

“Liam,” Zayn softly says in a disagreeing tone. “What are you on about?” He brings his other hand to softly stroke Liam’s hair. 

Liam brings his head up to look at Zayn as Zayn continues to stroke his hair. He knows he looks like a mess, tear stained cheeks and a flushed face. Liam always hated that he’s the type of person to get a red blotchy face from crying. Zayn’s eyes are kind and soft looking at Liam like he always has all these years. Even when Liam was unaware Zayn loved him or when Zayn felt the idea of Liam loving him back was impossible, Zayn never stopped looking at him that way.

“Twitter…” Liam says knowing that sounds stupid. Zayn inhales sharply, never having a good time with twitter. “I say the wrong thing and people get upset.” Liam starts hiccuping more and the tears start to come again this time he finally lets it all go. He rubs at his eyes with the back of his hands like a child. 

“People will get mad over anything we tweet, it doesn’t matter,” Zayn shrugs. He takes his hand from Liam’s hair and cups Liam’s cheek instead. His thumb moving to catch a tear every time one falls. 

“They’re right though, I should know. I should know not to say things…” Liam begins, he subconsciously leans into Zayn’s hand. He doesn’t feel like he deserves Zayn’s comfort but he just can’t help leaning into him. 

“There have probably been a few times you’ve said the wrong thing online…” Zayn reluctantly confirms. Liam looks at Zayn with hurt eyes as if saying, ‘keep telling me what an awful person i am, please. please confirm it’. “You don’t know though. You aren’t aware you’re saying the wrong thing. Which isn’t really an excuse....” Zayn tries to look for the right words to say. “You aren’t, we all aren’t as educated as the fans, especially now. We fuck up and do shit we regret,” Zayn continues. “It’s just… you’re a good person, you’re a great person. You say the wrong things, but so do I,” Liam scoffs lightly, “I do, we all do. We hopefully learn from it though.” 

Liam’s chest begins to feel lighter, like a heavy weight has just been lifted off him. Zayn kisses Liam’s cheek, his lips soft and plush against Liam’s tired, weary face. “I just want the fans to be happy, I don’t want to let them down. I try to maybe help them or take pictures with them all. I just… I can’t seem to. I let them down all the time. I don’t know if they like me sometimes, like maybe they want me out of the… of the band sometimes.” Liam speaks softly and honestly making Zayn kiss his cheek again. 

Zayn leans his forehead against Liam’s head, “Never ever think that you don’t belong in this band for a second, mate. Never do that. If you leave, I’m leaving with you.” Zayn promises. Liam hiccups and scrunches his eyes, nuzzling his forehead against Zayn’s.

“We’ve made mistakes, yeah?” Liam’s throat tight from holding back his sobs. He opens his eyes up to look at Zayn’s right in front of him. Zayn’s incredible eyelashes framing his kind, forgiving eyes. 

“Yeah, babe,” Zayn smiles kissing Liam’s tear soaked lips. Liam kisses back with eagerness happy to feel Zayn against him. Liam lets out a loud hiccup as Zayn puts his tongue in Liam’s mouth.

Liam pulls back, “Sorry, sorry that was embarrassing,” He shakes his head, a flush creeping back onto his face. 

Zayn exhales lightly, “You’re cute.” He puts his hand beneath Liam’s chin bringing Liam’s face back towards him. He kisses both Liam’s eyelids gently. “Kind,” Zayn kisses the tip of Liam’s nose making Liam smile. “Sexy,” Zayn kisses Liam’s birthmark on his neck making Liam let out a shaky breath. “And brave.” Zayn places his right hand over Liam’s chest where his heart is. 

Liam feels unworthy of Zayn’s words, shaking his head. Zayn brings his mouth to Liam’s ear, “Yeah, you are.” His hand still placed on Liam’s chest as he pushes Liam back softly against the bed’s headboard. Zayn moves so he’s straddling Liam’s lap, his mouth still pressed to Liam’s ear. Liam’s head turned towards the left wall as Zayn’s mouth trails down to Liam’s exposed neck. 

Liam lets out soft quick breaths as Zayn starts to suck and nip lightly at the birthmark on Liam’s neck. A part of Liam hoping it won’t leave a mark but a bigger part of him hoping it will. Zayn kisses up Liam’s neck stopping at Liam’s pursed lips. Zayn leans his body into Liam’s as he begins to kiss Liam. Liam lets out a gasp through the kiss, his hands moving so they’re placed on Zayn’s lean hips. 

Zayn smiles as Liam slides his tongue into Zayn’s mouth. Zayn grinds his hips down on Liam’s crotch getting excited. Liam tightens his grip on Zayn’s hips trying to keep Zayn down on his crotch. Zayn lets out a small whimper as he feels Liam’s dick starting to rise in arousal. He takes his lips away from Liam’s, a heavy breath escaping from both of them. 

“Want to make you feel good,” Zayn breathes out, his lips starting to get swollen from kissing. Liam wants to speak up and say something about how he doesn’t deserve him but Zayn stops him with a kiss to his cheek. “You are good,” Zayn says against Liam’s skin. Liam leans his cheek against Zayn’s lips, Zayn nuzzling his forehead against the side of Liam’s face. Liam makes a happy humming noise in response. 

Zayn moves his head, facing Liam directly. “Tell me how you want me,” Zayn says not breaking eye contact. Liam’s breath hitches at Zayn’s words he moves his hands so they grips Zayn’s tiny arse. 

Zayn lets out a low groan unable to help himself for grinding himself down on Liam’s dick. Trying to get a good angle so he can feel Liam against his arse. Liam helps him pushing him closer and downwards on his lap. Zayn lets out a choked sob as he moves his arse as hard as he can against Liam doing little good. 

Liam leans against Zayn’s ear, “I want you to have me this time…” His voice is barely a whisper and Zayn inhales sharply at the thought. Usually Zayn is the one that’s fucked but it’s not like Liam’s never been fucked by Zayn. Zayn just loves it, feeling overwhelmed by every touch and groaning lewdly when Liam’s balls deep in his ass making him beg for more. Liam’s been fucked though plenty of times. At first feeling nervous and shaking when Zayn had first fucked him, Liam had never been with a guy like that before. Sometimes Zayn liked to stick a vibrator up Liam’s ass and tie his hands up when he was angry at him. He’d just chill watching television as Liam gasped out beside him naked with his eyes screwed shut begging Zayn to help him out. Instead Zayn would just fiddle with the vibrator moving it in and out of Liam or setting it to a higher vibration. Until eventually Zayn helped Liam sucking him off and taking the vibrator out fucking him while Liam’s hands were still tied together at the wrists. 

Liam moves his right hand from Zayn’s arse and starts to palm at Zayn’s clothed erection. Zayn lets out a sharp gasp as he angles his crotch to grind against Liam’s hand. Liam’s eyes are dark as he watches Zayn struggle to find a good angle, his hips moving fast and hard. 

“Better if we were naked right now,” Zayn says his eyelids heavy as he looks up at Liam. Liam hums in agreement taking his hands off Zayn as Zayn gets off the bed and strips down. Liam moves onto his knees still sitting on the bed and takes his clothes off quickly getting his pants caught around his ankles. Zayn laughs at Liam trying desperately to get his pants off looking ridiculous and childlike. Zayn is naked as he crawls on his hands and knees on the bed kissing Liam’s ankles as he takes Liam’s pants off leaving Liam naked. 

“Thanks,” Liam breathes out softly his mind caught up in Zayn moving in front of him. Zayn’s eyes are dark and focused on keeping eye contact with Liam. 

“Anytime, babe,” Zayn shrugs his broad shoulders. He kisses up the inside of Liam’s leg, Liam’s legs twitching when Zayn works his way up towards Liam’s dick never breaking eye contact. He gets to the dip where Liam’s thigh meets his crotch. It’s such an achingly teasing and sensitive part of Liam’s body that it makes Zayn’s eyes flicker with interest. He starts to kiss there making Liam’s entire body jerk at the sensitivity. Zayn closes his eyes, his long eyelashes fanning his cheeks. He starts to nip and suck at the area, Liam’s dick hard and red right beside his face. 

Liam grabs at Zayn’s hair as Zayn continues. He’s so sure Zayn’s already created a decently red hickey but he doesn’t stop. 

“Z-Zayn, please,” Liam sighs making Zayn lick the area once more and look up.

Zayn gets the message, “You wash up?” He asks. 

Liam’s not going to get into the details that he took a hour and a half long pity shower just a couple hours ago. “Yeah,” Liam answers. 

Zayn smirks as he tilts his head, moving so that is mouth is level with Liam’s asshole. He closes his eyes delicately as he begins to swipe his tongue over Liam’s hole. 

“Ah-” Liam cries out, his back arching off the bed. 

Zayn continues, his tongue teasingly dipping further into Liam. Liam grips the bed sheets underneath him trying his hardest to not push his ass further against Zayn’s face. Zayn starts to make noises like Liam’s delicious and he’s getting turned on by this. 

“Z-Zayn,” Liam scolds, trying to get across that Zayn’s being ridiculous that he can’t possibly be enjoying this. 

Zayn slides his tongue in deeper, as deep as he can. Liam’s eyes are shut tightly, he can’t help his body from reacting as his hips start to grind trying to feel Zayn more. Zayn makes a low groan like Liam tastes better the deeper his tongue goes, which Liam is pretty sure is opposite thing that happens when someones giving a rim job.

Zayn takes his right hand and starts to slowly jerk himself off. He moves his hand slow and his tongue slow and Liam feels like he’s going to go crazy from how slow and overwhelming everything is.

“Zayn, I swear-” Liam begins through gritted teeth. 

Zayn removes his tongue from Liam and sits back up on his knees, smiling devilishly. Liam breathes heavily as he gives Zayn a cross look. 

“Don’t even act angry, Li, I know you love that,” Zayn winks. The flush on Liam’s cheeks spreads down his neck and onto his ears at Zayn’s words. 

Zayn leans over Liam and begins to kiss him. It’s a sloppy kiss with out of sync lips trying to match up. Everything quick and heated, Liam running a thumb over Zayn’s right nipple making Zayn make a ‘yip’ sort of sound in surprise from the sensitivity there. Liam smiles as he continues to kiss Zayn unsure if he likes that he can slightly taste himself on Zayn’s tongue. He continues to tweak Zayn’s nipple and Zayn makes soft whimpers into Liam’s mouth. 

Zayn brings a hand down to grab Liam’s dick making Liam gasp. He holds Liam’s dick and grabs his own and begins to rub them both together. It’s a lot to handle, how good it feels, concentrating on Zayn’s hand but also the way his dick moves against Liam’s own dick, the need to have more. 

Zayn rests his head on Liam’s shoulder and Liam lies his head back against the headboard. The sounds of their heavy breathing filling the room along with a muttering of curse words and sharp gasps.

“Need you, c’mon,” Liam breathes out making Zayn laugh lightly.

“So needy,” Zayn kisses Liam’s shoulder. 

He removes his hand from their dicks and sits back up. He looks dazed and fuckable making Liam unconsciously lick his lips. Zayn smirks at Liam, Liam knows he probably looks a mess right now. Cheeks slightly stained from tears, his body flushed, he hates it but he always flushes all over when he’s having sex, his lips swollen from kissing and crying and his hair a mess. 

Zayn moves off the bed to Liam’s suitcase. He unzips one of the smaller pockets to find the condoms and small container of lube. Liam feels suddenly so cold without Zayn on the bed it feels like Zayn’s taking two centuries down on the floor by the suitcase. Liam lies his back flat against the bed, his head resting on the pillows.

Zayn sits back on the bed and squirts lube onto his right hand fingers. “Gonna make you feel good, babe,” Zayn smiles. Liam shivers in anticipation he can’t help but open his legs up for Zayn. He knows what he must look like right now inviting Zayn in when Zayn hasn’t even touched him yet. Zayn raises his eyebrows at Liam’s thighs parted for him and looks at Liam with dark eyes. “make you feel good, ‘cause you are good.” Zayn smiles. Liam lets out a shaky breath. Any other day when they are fucking, feeling playful and Liam would do this Zayn would call Liam, “Such a good slut” but he reigns it in today knowing Liam’s not feeling particularly playful today. 

Zayn slowly puts his index finger in Liam’s asshole. Liam inhales quickly, his eyes shut tightly at the feeling. Zayn moves his finger in and out slowly, moving it in a circle to stretch Liam to get ready for another finger. Liam clenches around Zayn, “relax, relax…” Zayn places a hand over Liam’s stomach which is the opposite of relaxing for Liam. 

Liam instead lets out a sound of complaint and his thighs start to close up. “No, babe, no don’t,” Zayn says quickly.

Liam knows he’s gained weight and he hates it. Hates when he looks into the mirror and can tell even if Zayn says he can’t. Hates when the fans point it out and send him messages for weeks about how big he’s gotten. He feels guilty like he’s maybe let everyone down. He always stayed fit even before X Factor and now he just feels huge like his body is barely his own anymore. 

“No, Liam, no,” Zayn coos as he leans and kisses Liam’s belly. Liam shakes his head in disagreement. Zayn says he loves Liam no matter what, six pack or no six pack. It’s just Zayn is so good looking and tiny that Liam sometimes feels huge in comparison. He wishes he understood his feelings for Zayn sooner so Zayn could be with him when he was younger and fitter. Zayn always says that he’s just happy to be with Liam now. 

Zayn continues to slowly move his finger in and out of Liam while kissing Liam’s belly. It feels like more than Liam deserves. To have someone as beautiful and amazingly kind as Zayn love him so much and take such good care of him like this. Liam lets out deep noticeable breaths every time Zayn thrusts his finger back inside Liam. Zayn adds another fingers and Liam lets out a hiss at the stretch. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Zayn rests his chin on Liam’s left hip, Liam’s dick achingly hard next to Zayn’s cheek. Liam feels so exposed as Zayn continues to move his fingers in and out of Liam while he focuses on Liam’s face reacting to every stroke. Liam brings his right arm over his face, Zayn’s attention too much for him and he’s sure the faces he’s making are awful and a turn off. 

Zayn takes both his fingers out of Liam’s ass and wipes them on the bed sheet. He moves further up the bed so his head rests against Liam’s chest. “Babe, c’mon,” Zayn lightly moves Liams arm away from his face. “Love to look at you when you’re like this,” Zayn smiles his eyes dark. 

“Zayn…” Liam eyes are shut tight and he reluctantly opens them to see Zayn staring back at him. Zayn smiling kindly but also with a hint of worry in his eyes. 

“Liam, come on,” Zayn purrs as he reaches down with his right hand to start very lightly stroking Liam’s cock. Liam puts his hand over his mouth quickly causing a muffled yelp, his eyes opening widely in surprise. “I like to see you when you’re like this, Liam. I like to see how I make you feel and how you react. I like to hear what you have to say and know how good it is for you.” Zayn doesn’t break eye contact with Liam the entire time. “I wanna know how good I can make you feel, and what you want from me… how you want it.” Zayn’s eyes are dark and he can’t help but grind his hips helplessly on Liam’s leg. 

“Zayn, please fuck me, please,” Liam removes his hand from his mouth and looks down at Zayn with pleading eyes. “Please.”

Zayn’s grinds his leaking erection on Liam’s leg for a few more seconds in excitement. He gets up onto his knees and grabs the condom he placed on the bed before. He rolls it onto his dick while Liam watches with lazy dazed eyes. He lubes his dick up sloppily and starts to line himself up and ease himself into Liam. Liam tenses and his breathing becomes quicker. 

“Babe, gotta loosen up,” Zayn breathes out, his eyes dark as he watches his dick go further into Liam’s asshole, “Shit, you’re so tight, fuck, fuck…” Zayn’s eyes shut and his mouth hangs open in obscene pleasure.

“Mmm,” Liam whimpers. He doesn’t get fucked by Zayn that often he forgot how intimate and filling it is. How everything is so overwhelming, the feel of Zayn moving inside him, the way his body reacts to it, the pit of his stomach gets hot, how he can see Zayn getting turned on by being with Liam like this. It’s almost too much Liam feels like he wants more and more and to have this never ever stop but he also feels like he needs it to end now or he’ll explode. 

Zayn places his hands on Liam’s hips, Liam still lying with his back flat against the bed. Liam tries to loosen his body up, but he hasn’t done this as much as Zayn and he feels like no matter what it’s going to be tight. 

“Ah, babe, you feel so good, ah…” Zayn breathes. “Lemme just- ...fuck, you’re so tight.” Zayn grabs at Liam’s thighs and begins to bring Liam’s ankles up onto his shoulders. 

“Whoa, ah- Zayn,” Liam warns, “Wait, I dunno-” Before he can stop Zayn his ankles are already up on Zayn’s shoulders. Liam wasn’t sure if his body could do that considering he’s been skipping out on the gym much more than he should recently.

It’s so much with Zayn’s body pressed right against him and Liam’s legs not serving as a barrier, Zayn feels so close to him. Zayn’s on his knees and his grip tightens on Liam’s hips. He sits back onto his knees so Liam’s ass is lifted off the bed and onto Zayn’s lap. 

“Gonna fuck you so good,” Zayn promises. Liam lets out a small sigh, it feels like his brain is thinking of a million things at once and yet thinking of nothing at all at the same time. 

“Zayn, c’mon, please,” Liam begs. His dick is red and hard leaking against his stomach. 

Zayn doesn’t need much urging on. He grips Liam’s hips and moves Liam back and forth against him moving his own hips along, getting the rhythm right. Liam whimpers pathetically as he feels like he’s lost all control. Zayn has a tight grip on Liam’s hips as he fucks Liam hard. The only control he has is his ankles hooked around Zayn’s neck trying to bring Zayn closer. 

“Ahh- Zayn...,” Liam can’t help but moan. Everything is overwhelming the way Zayn relentlessly fucks into Liam, the look of ecstasy on Zayn’s face, everything is too much. 

“Fuck, Liam,” Zayn responds. Zayn’s eyes are blown out and dazed, his lips parted as he lets out small gasps of breath every time he thrusts into Liam. Liam lets out a small sigh at the sight, the thought that he could make Zayn fall apart this way is too much. “You’re so good, babe, oh fuck,” Zayn’s hips stutter becoming faster and falling out of rhythm. Every move out of sync with the last making Liam yelp when Zayn surprises him with a new harder thrust every time. 

Liam grabs hold of his aching cock and lets out soft whines as he begins to jerk himself off. His head is leaned back against the pillows, his eyes shut tightly as he concentrates on climaxing. 

Their breathing and soft whimpers fill the room. Liam’s unsure if the fans are still singing loudly outside, he can’t seem to hear them. The hotel bed creaks beneath them, the well worn springs of the bed used unforgivingly by past hotel guests on the verge of giving out. 

Liam’s entire body feels so sensitive. Zayn leans down making Liam splutter warnings that his legs aren’t flexible but Zayn continues. Liam’s really surprised that his legs actually do seem to be fine when Zayn’s leaning down and Kissing Liam’s mouth. Maybe he’s more flexible than he gives himself credit for. It actually creates a nice strain with his legs against Zayn’s hot skin. Zayn being able to deepen his cock into Liam, their bodies feeling even closer than before. 

It’s a sloppy kiss, missing one another’s mouths as Zayn continues to fuck Liam. Liam’s eyes softly open to see Zayn kissing him. Liam knows it’s rude to kiss with your eyes open but he really wants to see Zayn right now. Also his eyes are so blown out and dazed that he feels like they are as good as closed. 

Liam has a hard time wanking himself off with Zayn on top of him. Zayn kisses Liam’s neck and begins to bite and suck at the hollow of his collarbone. “Zayn, you can’t-” Liam starts to protest. He doesn’t try hard to make Zayn stop because he wants the mark. He wants to look at himself in the mirror and know Zayn loves him this much, have everyone know Zayn loves him this much. 

As Zayn nips and licks at Liam’s skin he slides his right hand from Liam’s hip up to his chest. His left hand staying still on Liam’s hip, gripping into the skin, his fingernails creating small marks from holding Liam in place. His right hand thumb tweaks Liam’s nipple making Liam gasp loudly. Zayn muffles a laugh into Liam’s skin. He knows that Liam’s nipples are sensitive and just one touch drives Liam crazy. Liam tries to muffle a whine as Zayn continues but he can’t stop himself from crying out as Zayn brings his tongue to swipe over Liam’s nipple. Liam whines as Zayn continues and he thinks he’s gonna explode from it all. 

Liam’s hand moves fast over his own dick, Zayn continuing to fuck into him and tease his nipple. Liam’s head feels like it’s a television just playing static, everything feeling loud and fuzzy. His mouth is slack as he lets Zayn use his body and unable to stop the small whines coming from himself. 

Liam’s brain feels like it short circuits when Zayn hits his prostate. “Ah!” Liam cries out. “Ah-Ahh, Zayn, please!” He begs Zayn as he tries his best to move himself even more against Zayn. Zayn leans back so he’s upright and can grasp both Liam’s hips again. He fucks Liam hard and hits the spot again and again. Liam can’t help but whimper loudly as his hand continues to work his cock. 

“C’mon, babe,” Zayn breathes, “You feel incredible, fuck, c’mon.” He urges Liam on with a grin, watching Liam fall apart everytime he hits that spot again and again. “So good, Liam, you’re so good.” He stalls his hips so he stays touching Liam’s prostate and continues to put pressure on it. 

“Zayn, I-!” Liam cries out as he climaxes over himself and Zayn. He feels wrecked and boneless as he lets his body relax and shake with his orgasm. His body still overly sensitive as Zayn fucks him through his climax. 

“Kay, I just gotta-” Zayn breathes, Liam’s eyes are closed and relaxed as Zayn continues to fuck him. Zayn’s thrusts have lost any form of rhythm and timing only going along with what feels the best and apparently fast and unpredictable is what’s working. Zayn’s breathing is ragged and heavy as he grips Liam tight against him, Liam’s ankles still up on Zayn’s shoulders. 

“Shit, Liam you feel so good, you’re so tight,” Zayn says, trying to urge himself on. Talking usually works for Zayn, the filthier the better. “Fuck you look so good right now, love this don’t you?” Zayn asks and Liam offers a small murmur in agreement. He truly does love this, he really does, he’s just so fucked out that’s all he can offer in confirmation. 

“Love it when I fuck you,” Zayn continues, his hips starting to move in quick short thrusts and Liam can tell he’s close. “Liam, oh fuck, fuck, fuck!” Zayn breathes out. His body shudders as he climaxes, Liam lets out a soft breath at the thought of Zayn climaxing inside him. He wishes that Zayn wasn’t wearing a condom so he could really feel him, have Zayn’s cum leak out of his asshole, truly know and feel that he’s Zayn’s. 

Zayn’s hips move quick and fast in repeated thrusts as he works through his orgasm. Liam watches Zayn the entire time his body tingling like it’s getting turned on again already just from looking at Zayn climaxing. Zayn breathes heavily looking like he wants to collapse and sleep for a million years. He pulls out of Liam, making Liam sigh out a complaint from suddenly feeling so empty and cold. 

Zayn takes off the condom tying the end up, getting off the bed and throwing it out in the bathroom garbage. Liam lies out flat on the bed watching Zayn the entire time through tired eyes. Zayn crawls back onto the bed and lies beside Liam. He snuggles closely against Liam, his head lying on Liam’s shoulder and his leg resting over Liam’s waist. 

“I love you,” Zayn sleepily says, his breath soft and tickling Liam’s skin. 

“Love you too,” Liam replies sounding like he’s already asleep.

“I wish you understood how much people love you,” Zayn says closing his eyes, “How much I love you.” 

Liam furrows his brows together, his eyes still closed, “I don’t think I’ll ever understand it.” He nuzzles the top of Zayn’s head with his chin lovingly. 

Zayn pushes himself closer to Liam and wraps his arm around Liam’s chest. He absentmindedly strokes his hand against Liam’s chest hair as their heavy breaths lull them to sleep. 

“You’re so good, Liam, I love you,” Zayn whispers. 

The dimly lit hotel room, the exhaustion from sex and crying matched with Zayn’s comforting warmth against him makes Liam fall asleep in no time. Zayn’s quick to follow and fall asleep as well. 

Liam still feels like he’ll never deserve any of this, all the good that’s in his life. But he feels like even though he’s probably never going to comprehend it all that Zayn will always be there to try to make him understand it and know it.


End file.
